Things Unspoken But Not Unfelt
by Hiddin Secrets
Summary: Aragorn/Frodo Slash A little insight to why the Ranger swore to protect a hobbit R/R!!
1. Unspoken Attraction

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Tolkien does.

This is a slash between Aragorn and Frodo. If you don't like this then leave now. You Have Been Warned

// = Thoughts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aragorn leaned against the tree heavily. The hobbits were not far off, cooking breakfast and tending to some minor wounds received from a fight with a band of orcs a day passed. Strider himself had received a cut across the face and another one his left forearm. Neither was very deep but they did prove to be trouble now and then. He closed his eyes, relaxing for the moment that they had to spare. After a few moments, though his eyes were closed, Strider could tell there was someone close to him.

"Yes Master Frodo?" said the Ranger in his normally gruff and commanding tone. Aragorn then opened his eyes. Frodo flashed a partial smile.

"I am sorry to bother you Strider but do you want help in tending your wounds?" asked the young hobbit quite timidly.

// He asks about everything…// mused the man to himself ere he looked Frodo in the eye.

"I will not lie to you. It would provide a challenge for me to do it myself. I would welcome the help." Frodo's face lightened only a fraction as he knelt, now eye level with the Ranger. The hobbit set aside his supplies that he had brought over his with him. Gently, Frodo dabbed the slash across Strider's face. Strider flinched slightly, shifting to sit up straighter for his benefit as well as the hobbit's. It was then that the hobbit noticed fully the Ranger's facial features.

// He is suited for the wilds // thought the hobbit as he continued to wok slowly. Strider's eyes were on the hobbit the whole time, which caused Frodo to flush then move faster. Master Baggins set aside the cloth and picked up the ointment. He rubbed a minimal amount on the cut with gentle fingers as to not harm his guide. 

"You have skilled fingers Master Baggins. Perhaps you would be up to the challenge of healer one day." Commented Aragorn once the hobbit had lowered his hand from his face. Frodo's bright blue eyes looked back into Strider's brown ones. 

"Perhaps. My Uncle Bilbo was always on adventures and I so wanted to go with him. Now that I'm on my own, it is not as fun." Frodo said before reaching down to collect a second cloth. The Ranger's face showed nothing but it was slightly more carefree than it had been before. At Frodo's bidding, Strider pulled back the sleeve of his shirt to allow Frodo access to tend it. Removing the bandages was slightly touch but the hobbit did it as carefully as he could. He heard a hiss from the man as the bandage had stuck to the wound and reopened a part of it. Immediately, Frodo's hand was over the wound so that it would not have a chance to bleed too greatly. 

"I am sorry for that" murmured Frodo as he waited for the wound to behave once more

"It is all right. I was expecting something similar to it. It was no fault of yours Frodo" replied Strider after a moment or two. 

"Still, I could have been gentler" Frodo removed his hand slowly and found the wound no longer bleeding. Once more, he picked up the cloth and cleaned the wound, which produced a slight hiss from Strider. 

"Hurry up you two. Breakfast is nearly done" called Sam to the two only a short distance away from them. Merry and Pippin already things ready for breakfast which Sam started serving a moment after. 

" We will be right there Sam" called Frodo back to his friend. Then turning back to his work, he finished cleaning out the Ranger's wound, bound it and smiled.

"There. Now we won't have to worry about inflection or anything of the sort." 

"Thank you" said the man, rolling his sleeve back down and into place once more. 

"You are quite welcome. Let's get some breakfast before Merry and Pippin eat it all" smiled the hobbit from the Shire as he picked up his supplies and headed back over to the three. 

// Such a kind heart…// sighed Strider to himself as he stood then joined the hobbits by the fire.

TBC…

Like it? Didn't like it? This is my first attempt at slash so please be nice to me. I don't own anything!


	2. Trouble Within

Disclaimer: I don't own these Tolkien does.

Enjoy!

// = Thoughts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The hobbits ate in silence for the most part until Sam asked about why orcs would have attacked them then left so quickly.

"Well my dear Samwise, they may have wanted to test our strength. Seeing it was formidable, they left to inform their leader on it. I can almost be sure that we will see them again ere this journey is over." Replied Strider assisting Frodo in cleaning up. The young hobbit seemed happy to have a friend such as Strider yet he was also afraid of him. Merry and Pippin looked to each other then to Strider.

"What do you mean Strider?" asked Merry, a hint of nervousness to his tone.

"I mean Merry that the orcs will be back in due time and in more numbers. We have to leave this area as quickly as we can," said the Man taking both Pippin and Merry's plates. Pippin fidgeted nervously.

"What would they do to us if they had caught us?" he slowly asked, his eyes now shifting about.

"Worry about it later. I do not wish to frighten you" the man handed Frodo the cleaned plates which Frodo put away. 

"Come on both of you. You knew what the journey was going to be like. Stop bothering Strider. He is our guide and we should trust him." Frodo's eyes shifted to Strider as he spoke. A genuine look of amazement crossed the man's face for only a moment.

"And as your guide, I am to get you to Rivendell safely. Come, we should be moving along." He stood and walked back to their only horse Bill that carried the supplies. He replaced the packs that had been removed and then they set out once more. 

After a few hours more, they came to Weathertop. 

"We will rest here tonight" their guide said rather flatly and proceeded towards Weathertop. They made camp and then Strider tossed a collection of short swords down.

"Use them well" he tossed each hobbit one and handed one to Frodo, being the closest. "I will be back soon" Strider stood and walked into the darkness. Frodo fell asleep during the time Strider left and the time his companions decided to cook. Frodo's dreams seemed to revolve around their guide. He kept telling himself once this was over, Strider would just disappear off into the wilds again and never again be seen. But somehow, Frodo wanted to stay with Strider. Something about the man drew the hobbit to him and told him to trust. The hobbit sat up slowly and gasped in horror.

"What are you doing!" yelled Frodo as he bounded over and kicked out the fire. Merry, Pippin and Sam looked at him as if he had gone mad.

"Do you want to bring trouble here?" demanded Frodo. Sam stood beside his master and friend as the four hobbits looked over the misty valley below. Five black figures were closing in. dropping everything but their swords, the hobbit raced up the stairs and stood n the middle of Weathertop. They waited in nervous anticipation for the figures to show. Finally they did and the hobbits defended Frodo. Sam was knocked aside like a rag doll and Merry and Pippin thrown to either side. Frodo, in his terror, dropped his sword and then shortly after, fell over. The lead figure's gaze was drawn to the hobbit when Frodo pulled out the Ring. When Frodo disappeared, he saw that the black robed figures were indeed kings of old. He gasped in pain as the lead figure stabbed his shoulder with a dark blade. With blinding pain and terror, Frodo managed to see Strider leap out with a torch in his hand and calling to him. Frodo removed the ring and then screamed in pain once more. Sam, Merry and Pippin were at his side instantly. Strider quickly dispatched the figures and then turned to the hobbit. 

"It was a morgul blade," he said and swept the hobbit up into his arms. "We have to hurry" 

// Please hold on Frodo….// thought the man as he raced against time…

TBC….

Yes I am using parts from the book and I know did not get the quotes right and I added a new beginning but ey! I that's what fanfiction is right?


	3. Doubts And Help

Disclaimer: I don't own them. **Cries**

// = Thoughts

Enjoy!

~~~~~~

Strider had placed Frodo on the horse as they pressed onward with much haste. Even the hobbit's strong will was beginning to dim as they continued and he swayed dangerously in the saddle. Strider steadied him as best he could. The Man worried greatly of the little halfling and the reason he could come up with was that he was slowly falling for him.

// I can't be falling for the halfling. He has Sam's love and friendship. He doesn't need me…. // Strider fought over and over with himself on the matter until night fell and Frodo was worse. 

"We have to do something Strider else he'll die!" said Sam in a tone that nearly broke the Man's heart. Pippin and Merry were equally as distraught as Sam, though they showed it less. 

"Sam do you of athelas?"  
"Athelas?"

"Kings foil."  
"Yes. It is only a weed but…-"

"Help me find some" Strider handed over the torch and headed off. Sam followed quickly afterwards in a different direction though. As the Man ran through the woods, his thoughts dwelled on the hobbit. He found what he was looking for and knelt. The Man began to cut it free then felt a blade just under his chin.

"What is this? A Ranger caught off his guard?" said a female voice behind him.

Back at the camp, Sam had returned and without much luck. Strider and the female arrived shortly afterwards speaking to themselves. After a talk, the Ranger handed the hobbit over to the female whose name was Arwen. 

"Ride hard. Don't look back," he said before he struck the horse's flanks and both the woman and the hobbit were off.   
"What are you doing? Those things are still out there!" yelled Sam hastily as his master was taken by the woman. Strider made no reply for his thoughts were too deeply rooted in the hobbit's survival to argue with Samwise. 

// Please make it Frodo… // thought the Man to himself as he readied the others and they set off after Arwen and Frodo. 

TBC….

Hope you people like this.


	4. The Council

Note: // thoughts

~~~~~~~~

Frodo moaned in his restless sleep. He could barely remember what happened between leaving his friends and the flight with the woman. The hobbit slowly opened his eyes and looked around. 

'Where am I?" he said softly.

"You are in the house of Elrond. On October 24 if you want to precise." Said the elderly voice of Gandalf. Frodo's eyes went to the wizard how smiled. After a talk with his old friend, the hobbit was allowed to go see his friends. Merry and Pippin were both glad to see him but Sam was the one who cared the most. Frodo even saw Bilbo again who was sitting on a bench working with his book. He showed it to Frodo and Frodo replied that this was not how he pictured this to turn out. 

Later on after Gandalf had spoken to Elrond on the matter, a council was called to decide the fate of the Ring. Everyone sat ready for the council to begin. When Elrond called for the Ring to be brought forward, everyone waited in built up anticipation. Frodo stepped forward and placed the Ring on the pedestal. A man stood up and spoke on the Ring for a few moments before Strider spoke up. In turn, Boromir snapped at him. An Elf stood up quickly in Strider's defense. 

'He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and the heir to the throne of Gondor. You owe him your allegiance." Said Legolas to Boromir.

"Havodad Legolas" said Strider begging his friend to sit down. Legolas did slowly and Boromir looked to Aragorn.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king" he said before sitting down once more. Elrond waited a few moments before he spoke again. Soon everyone was in an uproar about whom would take the Ring. The dwarves did not want the Elves taking it and vice versa. A small voice came above the rest.

"I will take it. I will take the Ring" all eyes turned on the halfling. 

"Though… "He swallowed and continued," Though I do no know the way" Gandalf smiled and said he would go with the hobbit. Strider stood up and then knelt before Frodo.

"By life or death, I can protect you I will. You have my sword"

"And my bow" said the Elven Prince Legolas coming forward.

"And my axe" growled Gimli the dwarf, standing next to the Elf. 

"If it be the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done" said Boromir slowly. 

"Not without me" said Sam proudly, coming from the bushes. Merry and Pippin looked at each other then dashed over too much to the disappointment of Elrond. The high elf lord looked over the nine companions.

"You will be called the fellowship of the Ring"

// I will protect the halfling… // thought Aragorn bravely to himself though even he did not know fullwell the trouble that would follow them…

TBC…


	5. Devotion

Disclaimer: I don't own these. 

Slash Aragorn/Frodo so if you don't like it, leave.

// = Thoughts

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Fellowship Of The Ring had been on the road for several days before they reached the mountain (I don't recall the name sorry ). Gandalf led the group up the mountain, with Aragorn bringing up the rear. The man was looking down when he heard Frodo slip and fall in the snow. The hobbit tumbled down the mountain and was halted by Aragorn's gentle hands. Once Frodo was on his feet, he noticed the ring was gone. Boromir picked up the Ring and held it in his hand. 

"Such a small thing." He turned it over in his fingers before Aragorn called, "Boromir. Give the Ring to Frodo" Boromir smiled and walked back to Aragorn and Frodo. 

"I care not." The man ruffled Frodo's hair and walked back up the path. Aragorn's hand was on his sword the whole time and he watched Frodo then. 

// I was lucky Strider caught me. Can't say I complain// Frodo thought to himself as he continued up the path. 

// He's so brave to take the Ring yet, what if it destroys him first…// Aragorn shook his head, banishing the thought of the hobbit falling victim to the Ring's evil. He had promised the little halfling that he would protect him through everything and he meant to.

TBC…

Sorry it's been awhile since I wrote this. Got busy and uhh kinda forgot about it. But!! I'm back and now shall continue


End file.
